User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/COPY-CATS ALERT! I HAVE ENOUGH!
Okay. So as you all know, recently our wiki is having a renovation, right :)? We have so many new things: the new community message; new season; the UTC time; the featured article mark (for featured article, as you can see a small picture of Flora on Nabu's page... well, the one Flora in her Sirenix form); the highlight of navibar - the red heading above; the new cursor (become Flora Believix cursor if I'm not wrong)... well, the fixed Video template for the Winx girls - but I guess I'll design one for Diaspro because I ♥ her, she's so awesome and she has transformation sequences, also; the Fairy Rescue Section run by Echo; the upcoming theme of the wiki in season 6 designed by my friend Harmi; and the main page of the wiki will soonly be showed designed by my awesome friend Fatimah, and a few projects about coding and appearance we're still discussing about... I briefly listed some, or people'll feel so confused about that :v, but, they're all exciting things to do :3! I also once planned to make a few special colorful links for the wiki -- Bloom will have cyan like link, Stella is orange/pink, ect... -- but later, I found that the color palette of the Winx is unfixed - means they change in every different season - and the colorful links can make people's eyes blink because there're too many... and a few more reason, so I decided to cancel that... All the recent change with coding and MediaWiki, all thanks from the fellow wikis. We learned some codes in different wikis and modify them here. My friends and I make sure we have credits for where we learned these -- of course, not all the things we copied from the other wikis :v, like the colorful links... it took me weeks to understand that @@! I want to say thanks thousand times to all the friendly fellow wikis for helping us. That's very kind of you. But, have you ever tried to design something 100% by codes only? I guess not much people in here try doing that, right :D? But because of that, you guys never understand how hard the work is, writing the codes, checking them, fixing them, running, checking, fixing, re-running, until we get an awesome result like what we planned in our heads. That's not an easy thing to do, I dare to say so, it's what I'm actually learning in university. So, programmers/coders always expect people respect their work. If you use their works, at least, leave a credit, that won't bite, I'm sure. An extra reason, is, because Wiki is a place for co-operation, so, respect is a must-have quality of co-operation! I don't want to make a fuss just because of coding, and actually never want to do so. But I thought that we - the admins - the pillars assume wiki work on our shoulders - do the good things as example, the fellow users/wikians would. But so not! As some of you know, I have run my personal wikis and one of them is DP wiki... well, I was quite annoyed when Stellamusa101 used the MediaWiki I learned from tons of people - including the colorful link and the background for navibar & buttons of the wiki - I also said that to her, a lot of time, but she still ignored these. Recently, she copied our fixed video template and featured article mark. I scolded at her and told her to write credit whenever she used people's work. She ignored me, as she always, and blamed the reason that someone used her account to do that, not her. And recently days, if someone noticed, they'd see that Brit learned a highlight navibar code from Austin & Ally wiki, and she wrote credit already =.=, note again. And a few days later, we learned that Stellamusa101 copied that for the TGAMA wiki of her! She can always says that she learned that from another wiki, not via Winx wiki she knew that, we'll accept. But why the coincidence happens 3 times like that? Oh, that means it's no longer coincidence or randomness, but a big copy cat we get, and I'm sure I smell something fishy! I blocked her infinite, as a warning for all of people in here! Making sure that you learn how to behave or you'll get an ending like that, and furthermore, I'd like to doubt what did your parents teach you about behaving! I know that I still can't stop all of her action. But, every problem always have a way to solve, so, we'll about to find out! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts